Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Ratchet bro)
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Ratchet bro) ist eine neue TMNT Serie des Users Ratchet bro. Die Serie fieng am 9. August 2014 an. Handlung Die Handlung ist fast die selbe von der 2012 animationsserie nur das man sachen erfinden kann. Staffeln Es wird an staffel 1 gearbeitet und es kommen 5 oder 6 Staffeln. Episoden Specials Es kommen mehehre doppelfolgenspecials Episoden Ausstrahlung Die ausstrahlungen von Episoden werden an Samstage und sonntage,Feiertage und in den Ferien stattfinden Theme Song Der Song wurde direkt von der 2012 Animationsserie überarbeitet aber der song taucht nicht in den einzelnen Episoden auf. Text:'''Bearbeiten Teenage mutant ninja turtles Teenage mutant ninja turtles Teenage mutant ninja turtles Heroes in a half shell Turtle power! Here we go! It's the lean, green, ninja team On the scene,cool teens doing ninja things So extreme, out of the sewers like laser beams Get rocked with the shell-shocked pizza kings Can't stop these radical dudes The secret of the ooze made the chosen few Emerge from the shadows to make their move The good guys win and the bad guys lose Leonardo's the leader in blue, Does anything it takes to get his ninjas through Donatello is a fellow, has a way with machines Raphael has the most attitude on the team Michelangelo,he's one of a kind, And you know just where to find him when it's Party time Master splinter taught them every single skill They need To be one lean, mean, green incredible team Teenage mutant ninja turtles Teenage mutant ninja turtles Teenage mutant ninja turtles Heroes in a half shell Turtles power! Ideen Ihr könnt mir ideen und Wünsche in die Komentare schreiben und ich werde die wünsche wahrscheinlich machen. Episoden '''Staffel 1: :: Episode 1: Tiger Claw Stikes Back(Tiger Claw schlägt zurück) :: Episode 2: Mutant Team Unlimited part 1(Das Mutanten Team ist unbegrenzt Part 1) :: Episode 3: Mutant Team Unlimited part 2(Das Mutanten Team ist unbegrenzt Part 2 :: Episode 4: The Legend of Oroku Saki(Die Legende des Oruko Saki) :: Episode 5: All 4 One(Alle Für einen) :: Episode 6: Death of a Turtle(Spikes Mutation)thumb|338px :: Episode 7: Metalhead will have Revenge of The Kraang(Metalhead Kehrt Zurück) :: Episode 8: Within The Woods(Caseys Mutation) :: Episode 9: A New Mutant Available(Ein NeuerMutant) :: Episode 10: Pulverizer Mutadet Again(Pulverizer mutiert nochmal) :: Episode 11: The Krang from Dimension X(Die Krang von der Dimension X :: Episode 12: Fungus Humungus(Pilzköpfe) :: Episode 13: Into Dimension X Part 1(Reise in Die Dimension X Part 1) :: Episode 14:Into Dimension X Part 2('''Reise in Die Dimension X Part 2)' :: '''Episode 15:Into Dimension X Part 3('Reise in Die Dimension X Part 3)' :: Episode 16: The Newtralizer Will Return(Der Molchinator kehrt zurück) :: Episode 17: TBA :: Episode 18: Mighty Mutanimals(Leatherheads Team) :: Episode 19:TBA :: Episode 20: TBA :: Episode 21: TBA :: Episode 22:TBA :: Episode 23:TBA : Episode 24:TBA :: Episode 25:Let The Invasion of The Earth Begin part 1 (Die Invasion beginnt Part 1) :: 'Episode 26:Let The Invasion of The Earth Begin part 2('Die Invasion beginnt Part 2) :: :: :: Staffel 2: :: :: :: Episode 1: :: Episode 2:TBA :: Episode 3:TBA :: Episode 4:TBA :: Episode 5:TBA :: Episode 6:TBA :: Episode 7:TBA :: Episode 8:TBA :: Episode 9:TBAthumb|304px :: Episode 10:TBA :: Episode 11:TBA :: Episode 12:TBA :: Episode 13:TBA :: Episode 14:TBA :: Episode 15:TBA :: Episode 16:TBA :: Episode 17:TBA :: Episode 18:TBA :: Episode 19:TBA :: Episode 20:TBA :: Episode 21:TBA :: Episode 22:TBA :: Episode 23:TBA :: Episode 24:TBA :: Episode 25:TBA :: Episode 26:TBA :: :: Trivia * Die serie wird möglicherweise aus 5 oder 6 staffeln produziert. * Bei den deutschen Titel werden die titel nicht immer so übersetzt wie sie auf deutsch richtig heissen sondern sie kann auch auf deutsch sehr anders heissen Kategorie:Ratchet bros serie